


Do you want to be my date?

by KyungsooDO_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKSOODAY2020, Cute, DESAFIOBSL, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyungsooDO_12/pseuds/KyungsooDO_12
Summary: [BAEKSOO] [LOVExHATE] [HARRYPOTTER!AU] [+18 PELO YAOI] [BAEKSOOLAND]Baekhyun é filho de trouxas e quando menos espera recebe uma carta de Hogwarts assim que faz seus aguardados 10 anos. Desde então, ele sempre se esforçou para se dar bem nas matérias e com todos a sua volta. Mas, no seu primeiro dia de aula, ainda no beco diagonal, ele esbarra com um aluno que acaba prendendo sua atenção não apenas no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas em todos eles. Porém, o garoto não parecia lhe enxergar da mesma forma, fazendo com que o Byun acreditasse fielmente que ele o odiava, ainda mais quando sua casa acaba sendo destinada como Sonserina e o garoto sendo destinado a Corvinal.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Do you want to be my date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushikingkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sushikingkiller).



> Helloooo, galerinha!  
> Primeiramente, dêem muito amor para o projeto porque BaekSoo é lindo, cheiroso e gostoso, tudo de bom!  
> Segundo, eu estou super feliz em poder participar. Acho que nunca escrevi uma fanfic tão rápido como escrevi essa.   
> Caso tenha algo confuso ou que passou despercebido por mim na correção, peço por gentileza para me avisarem! 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem de ler como eu gostei de escrever, especialmente o meu amigo secreto hihhi <3
> 
> Kissu, até mais!

Quando eu recebi a carta de aceitação para entrar em Hogwarts, fiquei em choque por uns três dias. Eu, logo eu, Byun Baekhyun, filho de trouxas e pirado das ideias, fui aceito na escola de Magia e Bruxaria por ter tido a sorte de nascer com sangue bruxo — graças aos meus avós por parte de mãe, que agora descansam em paz.

Era demais para o meu coração. Meus pais então, socorro, choraram e tudo. Era emoção demais para a família. Infelizmente, tive que ir sozinho comprar todos os itens a serem usados no meu primeiro ano no castelo. Estava tão empolgado que cumprimentei até mesmo os ratos que passavam na calçada do Beco Diagonal. Enquanto eu caminhava mais que ansioso até o Olivaras, acabei esbarrando em um garoto, derrubando suas coisas no chão. Imediatamente me desculpei, repetindo mil desculpas enquanto ele ria baixinho e terminava de recolher suas coisas.

Não consegui me apresentar, mas notei que ele também era do primeiro ano por conter nas mãos os mesmos materiais que os meus. Apesar da coincidência, deixei pra lá e continuei meu trajeto para finalmente escolher minha varinha, me sentindo todo esquisito quando encostei em uma e o senhor Garrik sorriu, dizendo que a varinha escolhia o dono. Aceitei e saí da loja, podendo enfim voltar para casa e mostrar tudo aos meus pais. Me senti tão bem com a felicidade deles que acabei chorando naquela noite, pois em poucos dias eu deixaria o mundo “real” para viver no mundo da magia.

_**1204** _

Fiquei tristinho quando o chapéu seletor me mandou para Sonserina, mas fazer o quê? Eu era atentado, admito, mas não tinha um coração ruim. Os estudantes de Sonserina me irritavam ao extremo, chegando até mesmo a envenenar meu coração puro com ódio pelas travessuras que aprontavam comigo. Os calouros só sofriam; eu mais ainda por ter o coração mole e a mente longe de maldade. Eu só tinha dez anos, cara! Enfim, foi um saco meu primeiro ano. Chorei horrores no colo dos meus pais nas férias de natal.

Meu segundo ano foi um pouco melhor. Eu era tão tranquilo e paciente que cansaram de me encher o saco, pois eu agia com indiferença. Era tão indiferente até meus olhos caírem em um certo alguém: o garoto do beco diagonal que esbarrei e acabei jogando as coisinhas dele no chão. Se naquele momento ele me odiou, hoje ele deveria me odiar mais ainda por ter caído em Sonserina. Percebi pelas vestes que ele era da Corvinal, ou seja, sempre carregava um livro nos braços. Tentei puxar assunto com ele algumas vezes e descobri que seu nome era Do Kyungsoo, mas ele sempre me cortava. Eu já não sabia mais como puxar assunto; tentei durante meu segundo ano, terceiro, quarto e nada. E já estava ficando puto, então decidi apelar para outra coisa: irritar o garoto.

Ah, eu sei que é chato, mas era a única forma que eu tinha de chamar a atenção dele já que de maneira amigável não estava funcionando. Choices, né? Pois então. Comecei com algumas pegadinhas, tipo lançando um feitiço de flores nele e fazendo com que seu uniforme enchesse de pólen e desencadeasse uma crise de alergia — na qual acidentalmente quase matei ele. Nunca mais cheguei perto de uma flor por medo de acabar ficando com pólen grudado em mim e causar mais uma crise alérgica nele. Ele me odiou tanto nesse dia que os pais dele até ligaram para os meus. Me chamaram de todos os tipos de nomes possíveis.

Tentei não ficar triste com o apelido de “sangue ruim” que os amigos do Kyungsoo colocaram em mim, mas eu chorava escondido por isso. Filho de trouxa e Sonserino? Coisa boa eu não era, de acordo com o resto da escola.

Depois desse incidente, resolvi deixar de lado minha fissura por ele e focar nos meus estudos. Entrei para o time de Quadribol como apanhador, me saindo muito bem com o cargo.

Já no meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, eu decidi que tentaria me redimir com o Do. As ofensas para cima de mim tinham diminuído e eu me tornei um dos melhores alunos do quinto e sexto ano da Sonserina, ganhando até mesmo alguns pontos para a casa.

Estava perto das festividades e Dumbledore decidiu que era uma boa ideia fazer um baile de natal NA NOITE do natal. Claramente meus pais ficaram tristes, pois não poderiam participar, mas eu prometi ir para casa ainda na noite de natal. E promessa é dívida!

Como o anúncio do baile de natal foi feito ainda no meio do ano letivo, eu coloquei na cabeça que Do Kyungsoo seria meu par. Nem que eu ganhasse um olho roxo dia após dia, tentaria de todas as formas até ele dizer sim.

Com isso em mente enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, avistei o dito cujo sentadinho nas escadas que levava para a ala de Corvinal, com um livro em mãos e o semblante todo concentrado em ler um livro. Cheguei de mansinho e me sentei de frente para ele, ouvindo um suspiro dele quando direcionou o olhar pra mim.

_“Fala de uma vez, Byun. Não estou com saco para gracinhas hoje.”_

Nem disfarcei meu drama, colocando a mão em meu peito como se tivesse levado uma facada ali pelas palavras duras.

_“Nossa, Soo… eu só queria conversar”_ , falei em falso tom de mágoa, percebendo um riso fraco e sincero vindo dele.

_“Então desembucha. Eu preciso ir para minha aula. Ou você veio aqui soltar mais uma de suas piadas sem graça? Acredite, não quero ter que te deixar com um olho roxo, pois estou realmente sem saco hoje.”_

_“Tá bem! Tá bem! Credo, eu só queria te chamar pra ser meu par no baile de natal.”_

Acho que era melhor eu ter ficado quieto, pois a risada debochada que ele soltou fez meu coração doer. Poxa, depois de tantos anos infernizando ele, tentando construir uma amizade ou qualquer coisa que fosse, será que ele não percebia que eu era caidinho por ele e por aquele topete vermelho dele sempre bem alinhado?

_“É sério, Baekhyun? De todas, essa foi sua melhor piada. Mas não, obrigado. Eu já tenho um par. No caso, meu par sou eu mesmo.”_ E simplesmente saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Poxa, ele preferia ir sozinho do que comigo. Eu era tão mala assim? _Era_ , mas poxa, eu era um cara legal também. Tudo bem que quase matei ele com um feitiço, fiz ele passar umas vergonhas com alguns outros feitiços e era sonserino, mas… Tá bom, ele tinha diversos motivos para me dar um fora. Só que ceder uma única vez não mataria ele.

Eu acho, né.

Ergui minha cabeça e me concentrei no resto das aulas do dia. Ignorei meus amigos me questionando se ele tinha dito sim, apesar de ter ficado irritado com as piadinhas. Respirei fundo tantas vezes naquele dia que eu admirava ainda ter oxigênio na Terra.

Passei o resto do ano pedindo para Kyungsoo ser meu par. Batia ponto todo dia na ala da Corvinal. Era sagrado. Antes de ele ir para a aula, eu estava lá esperando para perguntar _“quer ser meu par no baile de Natal?”_ , sempre arrancando risadas do grupo de amigos dele e uma carranca do dito cujo, seguido de um _“já disse que não, Baekhyun.”_

Acho que o único motivo de eu nunca desistir dele era o fato de que, independente do quão chato e irritante eu era, ele nunca me tratou como inferior ou como um ninguém. Nunca me rebaixou ou me xingou. Nada disso. Nunca me destratou pela minha casa ou pela minha linhagem de sangue. Nunca. E eu admirava tanto ele que Salazar Sonserina deveria me odiar por ser a vergonha da casa. Certeza.

Mas, meus amigos, os humilhados uma hora devem ser exaltados. Faltando apenas uma semana para o baile de natal, Do Kyungsoo FINALMENTE aceitou ser meu par. Claro que foi aos berros por estar irritado pra caralho com a minha insistência — e ele até mesmo lançou o feitiço _Ascendio_ em cima de mim, me jogando longe. Contudo, foi o dia mais emocionante da minha vida, pois eu fiz com que o super paciente e compreensivo Do Kyungsoo perdesse a calma ao ponto de me lançar um feitiço. Achei uma graça.

Contei para os meus pais a minha vitória e ambos ficaram muito felizes por mim na carta que recebi de retorno. Faltava tão pouco para os meus dezessete anos que eu me sentia triste só de pensar em não estar mais em Hogwarts daqui alguns meses. Queria muito que meus pais estivessem no baile de natal, mas trouxas não eram bem-vindos no mundo mágico do castelo, então apenas aceitei e deixei a semana fluir. Nesses dias antes do baile, deixei Kyungsoo na dele, pois tinha certeza que ele queria socar meu rostinho bonito por ter feito ele perder as estribeiras.

_**1204** _

Finalmente a noite do baile. Ah, rapaz, eu estava um pitel no meu terno feito sob medida, cheirosinho e pronto para dançar agarradinho com Do Kyungsoo, o corvino mais lindo do mundo inteiro. Eu estava quase surtando de felicidade, ouvindo algumas risadas dos meus colegas.

_“Ainda não acredito que ele aceitou ir com você. Deve estar até agora se arrependendo…”_ Ouvi Kim Jongin, um sonserino nato, comentar. Amigos para que quando se tem Kim Jongin ao seu lado?

_“Ah, você só está triste porque ele preferiu ir comigo e não com você. A chave é ser insistente”_ , respondi no mesmo tom, rindo da carranca que ele fez com a verdade sendo dita.

Que Jongin era caidinho pelo corvino não era novidade para ninguém em Hogwarts. Ele já tinha tentado até mesmo fazer uma poção do amor nas aulas de poções, mas deu ruim e ele desistiu.

Decidi não me prolongar ali. Dei uma última olhada no meu visual e saí da ala de Sonserina, andando mais rápido que o necessário. Cumprimentei algumas pessoas pelo caminho e recebi alguns parabéns pela vitória de ter tirado um sim da boquinha bonita que Kyungsoo tinha. O menino era difícil, mas eu era insistente.

Tinha combinado de me encontrar com ele na ala da Corvinal, ficando todo bobão quando o vi sair dos quartos trajado num terno cinza. Rapaz, as pernas até tremeram. O ar faltou e tudo mais. _Eu estava muito apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo e só notei isso agora._

Se o espírito de natal me abençoasse, quem sabe eu ganhasse um beijinho dele essa noite? Bem improvável, mas sou um cara de esperanças.

_“Oi, Soo… você está muito bonito”_ , falei com o rosto ardendo por admitir aquilo em voz alta, sorrindo abertamente ao ver ele ficar todo sem graça enquanto sorria de volta.

_“Deixa de graça e vamos logo.”_

Não esperei ele falar de novo e estendi meu braço para ele, que prontamente segurou em meu antebraço. Eu estava no céu.

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, fazendo ele rir com a minha cara de bobão durante todo o nosso trajeto até o salão principal. Cumprimentamos seus amigos, seguindo até os meus. Escolhemos nossa mesa e ficamos lá, olhando um para a cara do outro.

_“O que te motivou tanto a não desistir de mim?”_ Kyungsoo perguntou do nada, quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

Fiquei tão surpreso com a pergunta que quase me engasguei com minha própria saliva.

_“Bom… na verdade, tudo começou quando eu derrubei seus livros no beco diagonal. Eu te achei tão fofinho achando graça do meu desespero e das minhas diversas desculpas... O primeiro ano passou e eu nunca te vi no castelo, mas então lá estava você no segundo ano. Eu não me lembro bem quando te vi pela primeira vez no castelo, mas você com certeza estava com um livro. Você sempre está com um livro. E eu acho bonitinho suas expressões quando está lendo. O jeito com que você franze as sobrancelhas e faz bico. Uma graça. E quando eu vi que éramos de casas diferentes pensei que você nunca ia querer ter nenhum tipo de amizade comigo, mas… você nunca me tratou diferente. Acho que é o único daqui que ainda não me chamou de sangue ruim ou filho bastardo, já que não tenho os traços das personalidades mais comuns de alguém da sonserina. E eu acho que já falei demais… É.”_

Kyungsoo me olhava tão… profundamente. Achei até que ele não entendeu nada do que eu disse, mas por ele ter me chamado para dançar acho que ele entendeu tudo. Segurei em sua mão, sentindo meu rosto arder de vergonha. Certeza que eu estava vermelho que nem o cabelo dele. Me tremi um pouquinho quando ele começou a dançar agarradinho em mim, e eu apenas seguia seus passos, sem dizer nada a mais.

_“Eu sempre te achei adorável, Baek. Mas você é muito chato, puta merda. Custava ter chegado e falado ‘oi, vamos ser amigos?’. Realmente cheguei a pensar que você me odiava. Quase me matou de alergia uma vez! Tudo bem, você não sabia, mas ainda assim! Você me irrita e… e eu adoro isso em você”_ , ele admitiu, tão baixinho que pensei estar ficando surdo.

Eu tinha ouvido direito?

_“Você adora minha chatice? Não entendi. Explica direito isso aí.”_

Sorri bobinho com a vergonha dele, parando de dançar e o acompanhando pelo salão entre as pessoas até estarmos em nossa mesa novamente.

_“Bom, como eu posso dizer? Eu gosto de você. Sei lá, eu me sinto esquisito quando você tá perto de mim. E essa semana que você me deixou em paz foi a semana mais chata dos últimos anos. É como se faltasse algo e esse algo era você me perguntando todo dia se eu poderia ser seu par no baile.”_ Ele riu tão bonitinho que eu acabei rindo junto. _“Eu não sei, Baek. Você faz com que eu me sinta diferente, mesmo que às vezes a única coisa que eu sinta em relação a você seja ódio e vontade de desfigurar esse rostinho bonito na porrada.”_

_“Então você me acha bonito?”_

_“Puta merda, não é possível que você só tenha absorvido isso!?”_

Acabei rindo alto com aquilo e levando minhas mãos até seu rosto, parando de rir aos poucos.

_“Eu quero muito te beijar, mas eu tenho medo de levar um murro no meu rostinho bonito”_ , disse sinceramente, percebendo logo que ele tinha pego a própria varinha, fazendo alguns movimentos com ela. Reconheci o que era e olhei para cima de nós, vendo então um visco. _“Você é mais ligeiro que eu.”_

_“Cala a boca, Baekhyun.”_

O menino Do tinha atitude, pois no segundo seguinte eu já tinha ele com os lábios grudados nos meus, iniciando um beijo tão gostosinho que eu não queria mais desgrudar dele, me afastando apenas quando o ar faltou.

_“Isso foi melhor do que eu imaginei.”_

Tinha sido meu primeiro beijo, cara, e foi com Do Kyungsoo. Eu estava tão feliz que acabei apertando as bochechas dele em minhas mãos.

_“É meu primeiro beijo… e eu espero não ter ido mal.”_

Ele corou e eu sorri abertamente de novo, selando seus lábios algumas vezes antes de confessar: _“É o meu primeiro beijo também… e não poderia ter sido com alguém diferente.”_ Senti meu peito aquecer com o sorriso sincero de felicidade que ele mostrou apenas para mim. Aquele sorriso era apenas para mim e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Fomos dançar novamente, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos e outros chocados quando voltamos a trocar beijos durante nossa dança. Céus, era como um vício aqueles lábios.

Infelizmente tive que me despedir dele, pois tinha prometido ir para a casa dos meus pais ainda na noite de natal. Mas antes de me retirar, senti meu pulso ser segurado por ele, recebendo mais um beijo seguido de um simples pedido: _“Posso ir com você, para conhecer meus futuros sogros?”_

Se papai noel existe, eu não poderia ter recebido um presente melhor.


End file.
